General Los Santos Pedestrians Dialogue
This page lists (some of) the dialogue spoken by normal NPCs. These NPCs are not special NPCs with certain or specific traits, backgrounds or features. These 'normal' people can be seen walking or driving around the streets of Los Santos in the city's more better-off areas. These pedestrians can regularly be seen using their phones, chatting, or walking their dogs. If greeted * Hi. (This may be said to the player randomly). * Kifflom. (If Michael was wearing Epsilon robes). Chatting to other pedestrians * Did you see that new art show in the Maze Bank? Totally derivitive. Telling a story to the protagonist * You know my hip-hop artist: Pink Flower? I literally found her on Carson Avenue! No joke; anyway - I got her a five-minute commercial in Japan. It's a million, just in signing bonus! Yay! * Well, I was stuck on the Western Highway yesterday for an hour... Because some "surfer dude" got rear ended by a bus, because he was stoned! And my wife yelled at me for the whole hour on the phone... So I'm doing great! * I spent three hours removing my chest hair this morning, so it's that kind of day! * Working on the clock, living on take-out and coffee, jacking off to cheap porn to get to sleep for four hours before doing it all over again... I'm great. * All this recession talk is a croc of shit! All my buddies are making money hand over fist! * Yeah, nice, man... Just been landing on the beach practicing my zazen. I am totally mellow. * Well, my best friend let me down. Totally put me in this deepish mood. I'm all indigo and shit... * Fuck me. I had to take out a third mortgage... And my wife rides me so hard, I need to buy a saddle that I can't even afford. * I tell the best stories ever. How couldn't you love me? * Yeah, it's peaceful, man. I think I'm either going to be very rich, or crippled by death. * I am, in just, like; in a total state of mindfuckedness of the universe, right now, agendo! * You know, everyday's a challenge, but I'm just staying strong, you know? Just keeping it real with myself! Remembering that I don't need to put poison in myself no more, you feel me, caboran? * Yeah, it's all good. What the fuck's it to you, huh? You want my life story?! * Well... I just got my third-degree black belt... So, I'm really excited to hurt somebody! * Damn uce, I keep feeling chest pains. If irritated or starting a fight * You're just one of those "cringe" people; aren't you?! * You fucker! * Cocksucker! * Bring it, motherfucker! * I'm tired of taking shit all the time! * I am not in the mood for any of this nonsense! If scared or threatened * (Various screams and cries) * Holy fuck! * Jesus! * Jesus Christ, no! * That's something new! * That shook me up! * Oh oh oh oh, my my my my! If made to feel uncomfortable * Oh, sure... * Who cares? * Pft. Whatever. When someone sees Trevor * Whoa... You need to find peace, brah. * Hey, hey... I'm just going to walk this way, man! It's all good! * Come any closer and I'm calling the cops! Category:Dialogues